Returning the Letter
by Silly Wildmage
Summary: AU Kagome's Mother used to work for the queen but she was sent away with a message which she must return the the queens son, InuYasha, in 15 years. But when she dies the task falls to Kagome.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned InuYasha. *Sigh* although I wish I did. Anyway on with the show!  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Mistress Higurashi, your highness" the servant said as he bowed then left.  
  
"What is your whish my queen?" said a woman dressed in a tunic over a full sleeved shirt. Her leggings where soft but thick enough to protect her skin. She had a sword on one side of her and in her boot she wore a concealed dagger.  
  
"No need to be so formal my friend. I called you here for a favor.  
  
"Anything your highness."  
  
"Thank you. What I have to ask of you is dangerous and risky." Said the queen. When she looked at the other woman she saw her roll her eyes which caused her to laugh.  
  
"I'll take that as an 'I don't care'. But this is very serious. I believe my husband's brother is planing on killing him and myself. My husband will not listen to me. My stepson unfortunately does not care. I fear for my son. Please flee from here with this." She said while taking what looked like a pocket watch out of her pocket. She placed it in an envelope with a letter then handed it to her friend.  
  
"Flee with your daughter and when my son turns 16 please return and give it to him. Do not argue. You've just gotten over giving birth to a beautiful baby girl and I do not wish to put either of you two in danger. Now go. Travel as far from here as you can." And with that she handed her friend the envelope and left.  
  
"Yes your majesty." Said the woman. She stood and went to her room where she packed for herself and her child. She then took her child and went to the stables. They rode out of the castle gates and when they finally got out of town she turned the horse so she could see the castle.  
  
"Say goodbye to your home Kagome. You won't see it again for 15 years."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
A/N: Pretty short huh. Well it's just the prologue so really it's supposed to be short. Anyway, what ya think? Stupid? Oh and the reason I never mentioned names is 'cause well I have no idea what their names are! Lol but I figure sooner or later I'm gonna have to mention it so if anyone's got any ideas please tell me! Anyway next chapter will be up soon *hopefully* 


	2. Learning of the Quest

Disclaimer: Must I say this every time? I don't own Inuyasha! Lol nor do I own anything from the book Ella Enchanted. You'll find out why I say this if you jus would read! lol  
  
  
  
"Happy birthday Kagome!" said a teenaged girl with her black hair pulled back into a ponytail.  
  
"Thanks Sango! Can you really believe I'm 15 today?" the girl named Kagome said.  
  
"Of course I can silly! Now come on mama sent me out to get you! You know you shouldn't come outside so early in the morning. Just cause we're a demon exterminating village doesn't mean there aren't any left out here!"  
  
"Yeah yeah I know. I'll be back in a sec. I just need to finish washing up." And with this Sango left.  
  
~ 10 years since mom died ~ Kagome sighed. She was very beautiful with black hair that went past her shoulders. She had brown eyes that shown with an inner peace and happiness. Her arms were muscular due to her archery and she was fast due to her training as a demon exterminator. Once again she sighed. ~ I suppose I ought to be heading back ~ and with that she stood up, got dressed, and headed back to the village. She was wearing a purple tunic that came down to just above the knees with two slits on the sides for easy movement. Under it she wore a full sleeved shirt with matching leggings. Her boots were broken in from long days of running and fighting. Most people in the village had gotten used to her unique style of clothing. Sango's mother said she looked just like her mother but most of the time outsiders from other villages thought her strange or dangerous due to the fact that the clothing in the kingdom named Kyrria (A/N: yes that's right I stole the name from Ella Enchanted. I'm to stupid to think of one myself) was the same type and that Kyrria was very dangerous and lead by a powerful demon. Kagome didn't care. She loved her mother and that was enough.  
  
"Oh hello Kagome! Good morning and happy birthday!" said Sango's mother "Sit down and make yourself comfy. Kohaku Bring out Kagome's gifts"  
  
~ Wow they got me gifts! ~ thought Kagome as Kohaku walked in with two small boxes and one large one.  
  
"Now these three are from your mother that we were told to give to you when you turned 15. Our gift for you is outside."  
  
"Gee thanks you guys you didn't have to do this!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Oh nonsense Kagome" Sango said as she walked through the door. "You've been living with us for 10 years. Now, no arguing and open your gifts! I wanna see." Then she sat down and started to eat her breakfast.  
  
"O.K. Smallest to biggest I guess." Kagome stated. When she opened one of the smallest boxes she saw it contained a note with her name on it and an envelope. The note read:  
  
Dear Kagome, When I left our home country I did so under the wishes of our queen. She made me promise that I would return in 15 years and give this letter, which I placed in this box, to her now, 16 year old, son Inuyasha. (A/N: quite you he can be any age I want him to be! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!! *cough cough*) The fact that you are now reading this means that I am dead so I am sad to say this task has fallen upon you. Return to Kyrria and try your best to give him the letter. Stay safe and tell no one you are my daughter. It would not turn out good for you. Remember I lover you with all my heart!  
  
Your Mother  
  
~ Wow ~ Kagome thought ~ That stinks. That really stinks. Kyrria is the most dangerous kingdom! Heck the king is the most unkind demon I can think of! But if mom says I have to then I have to. ~  
  
"I suppose you'll be going then" said Sango's mother, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Well if she's going I'm going to!" pointed out Sango "She may be good but I'm better as we all know!"  
  
"Gee thanks for pointing that out Sango. And yes I am going but can't I open my other gifts first?" sated Kagome.  
  
"Of course dear." Replied Sango's mom.  
  
The second box also contained a letter but this on also held a locket. The letter was from her mother and it said that the locket was a gift from the queen showing her as the head female guard of the queen. Kagome looked at the locket. I t was silver in the shape of a heart. On the front it had a moon crawling with vines and on the back it also had vines. The chain was also silver with a beautiful clasp. It looked dainty but it was strong enough to be pulled on but not break, or so her mother said in the note.  
  
"It's beautiful Kagome! I'm Jealous" Sango said.  
  
"But you never liked girly things before." Kohaku said to his sister. "The only girly thing you do is say your pet, Kirara, is cute!"  
  
"Which she is!" replied Sango.  
  
"Enough you two let Kagome finish with her gifts!"  
  
"Yes mama" both sullenly replied.  
  
When Kagome opened the third package she found a bag. A shoulder bag to be exact. I was made of leather, which looked to be worn and broken in. This also had a note. (A/N: How else is suppose to find out?! Lol last note I think) This one told her that this was her mother pack and that it was magical. It would hold anything but still be light enough to carry. It would also shrink to be small enough to be a pouch that she could tie around her waist. All she had to do was think it and tap the moon on the flap three times. Also if any enemy looked in it they wouldn't find anything.  
  
Kagome looked inside and pulled out a few things. On was a dagger that looked like it would hide in a boot. It was silver with vines on the handle. A moon was engraved on the dagger part. The second thing she pulled out was a sword. It was exactly like the dagger except it had a purple jewel on the top. Since Kagome was a miko (A/N: Surprise surprise! Lol) she knew this sword also had magic she just didn't know how. The last thing she pulled out was a quiver of arrows with a bow attached to it. The arrows looked to be of good quality and the bow looked beautiful.  
  
"Come on Kagome you still need to see our gift to you!" said Sango breaking Kagome out of her trance on her new weapons.  
  
"Ok where is it?  
  
"Outside remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot!" And with that everyone walked out to see what it was. And boy was Kagome surprised.  
  
  
  
InYasha: What kind of Shit is this?!  
  
Author: I have no idea what you're talking about  
  
InuYasha: First of all I'm mentioned once! Second of all this story seems to be going no where and third of all.  
  
Author: Kagome  
  
Kagome: *walks in* SIT!  
  
Author: Thank you. Now as to answer you're.um.complaints. You're not in it yet cause I can only introduce so many at a time. Second of all it seems to be going no where because I have to explain everything first! And if your third one's about why this is listed under PG-13 its cause of your language and possibly some battle scenes latter on.  
  
InuYasha: where the hell did Kagome come from?!  
  
Author: I'm the writer I can bring in any one I want like say Sesshoumaru or mabey Shippou *evil glint in eye*  
  
Inuyasha: go to hell evil bitch!  
  
Author: Kagome  
  
Kagome: SIT! SIT!  
  
Author: nah nah! *Sticks out tongue* Please please please review! 


	3. Traveling for 4

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha although I do wish I did!  
  
InuYasha: That's right you don't wench.  
  
Author: Shut up InuYasha or else I'll take you out and replace you with Kouga  
  
InuYasha: Ta hell you will!  
  
Author: Or maybe Sesshoumaru  
  
InuYasha: If you do wench I'll kill you!!  
  
Author: *smirk*  
  
InuYasha: I'LL KILL YOU!!!! *Runs after author*  
  
Author: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()  
  
It was a horse. And not just any horse. It was a beautiful black mare with a white star on her forehead. She also has white socks on all four of her legs.  
  
"So, I take it you being stunned into silence is a good thing?" Sango jokingly said.  
  
"Is she.Is she really mine?!" Kagome stuttered.  
  
"No, she isn't. We just like to trick you!"  
  
"Quiet Kohaku. Yes of course she is dear. She's the fastest the trader had. Wild he said." Sango's mom ranted on "Might be part demon she's so fast. I personally don't believe him. I mean after all my husband and two children are demon hunters I think I would know.."  
  
"Mama! Kagome doesn't care!"  
  
"Sango! Don't talk back to your mother that way. I swear whenever your father goes off on a hunt you two cause me nothing but trouble." The mother said as all the teens, and preteens, rolled their eyes.  
  
"Well Kagome I must get to work. Come tell me the name of your horse when you think of one. Oh and also tell me what you need." And with that she left.  
  
"So Kagome what'chya gonna name her?" Kohaku said. He had a little crush on Kagome. (A/N: Quiet you! He's only human. She's nice, beautiful, and he's hitting his teens! Lol leave me be!)  
  
"I don't know.what do you guys think?"  
  
"EBONY!" Kohaku said  
  
"Nightrunner or something like that" suggested Sango. "Cause the star represents night and the socks look like she's running on clouds or mist or something."  
  
"Go with Ebony!"  
  
"Shut up Kohaku!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Oh I will!"  
  
All of this fighting of course went totally unnoticed to Kagome. She was looking at the horse trying to come up with a name.  
  
~ What should I name you girl? Hmmmmm Sango's right about that night thing but not runner...your socks look more like fire ~  
  
"What do you guy's think of Nightfire?"  
  
"What?" they both said. They, of course, had been fighting and, wouldn't you know it, hadn't been listening to Kagome.  
  
"Nightfire"  
  
"I think it's great!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"Ebony's better" mumbled Kohaku. This, of course, caused Sango to bop her brother over the head.  
  
"Shut up Kohaku"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Not this again you two or I'll be forced to put you two in separate corners!"  
  
"Yes ma'am" Sango sarcastically replied.  
  
"That's better" Kagome said in a serious tone as Kohaku snickered and Sango rolled her eyes..  
  
"Then it's settled. Nightfire it is! Come on girl lets get you to a better place than out here. You must be famished!"  
  
"Only Kagome would talk to a horse like that"  
  
"Once again Kohaku I shall tell you to SHUT UP! Now if you'll excuse me I have important business to attend to. Like packing and getting food and." Sango trailed off as she and her brother walked into the house.  
  
~ Siblings are so weird ~ sighed Kagome ~ I wish I had one ~ (A/N: Souta hasn't been born 'cause her mom was killed. Sorry about that. Oh and her dad...umm.yeah we'll get to that later!"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()() In the castle of Kyrria ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Your letting him go?!" hissed the head councilor of the King.  
  
"Yes I am. Are you questioning me?" Asked the reigning king of Kyrria.  
  
"No sire it's just.he's.well sire. he just turned 16 recently and are you sure he's up to a border check? You, and the boy, have a lot of enemies and well they may attack." Stated a frightened dog-demon. He could tell the king was mad. He also knew he wasn't strong enough to beat the king, even if he was a hanyou. (A/N: And I'll bet you never will guess who! Lol)  
  
"He will have his friend.Miroku I think his name is, and he will have a guard. He also has that blasted sword of his. Did you know that when he 'accidentally dies' I will take it from him?"  
  
"Sire?"  
  
"No need for you to know really" and with that he snapped his fingers. The councilor was quite confused until an unnoticed demon came up behind him and snapped his neck.  
  
"What a shame. His son isn't old enough to take over. Oh well the council will need to promote a new one. Third one in two months. People have no respect anymore. Get rid of the body. Perhaps to the raven demons we recently captured they ought to be good for something." And with that he left.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()() 3 days later ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Well you two ready to go?"  
  
"Yes mama! Gosh you've asked us, like, 50 times already!"  
  
"Oh really, like, I did? Like, I'm, like, so, like, sorry, like, yeah!"  
  
"HA HA SANGO! MAMA'S MAKING FUN OF YOU!"  
  
"Shut up Kohaku!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Enough you two!"  
  
~ Man, what a loving family ~ Kagome thought ~ wish I had one ~  
  
"So what'chya gonna tell dad when he finds out those to have left?"  
  
"Hey we're right here!"  
  
"I don't know maybe that they got married or ran away to join a traveling show."  
  
"We're right here and we ain't getting married!"  
  
"Aren't dear 'we AREN'T getting married""  
  
"Maybe you could say they are joining a freak show.Sango at least"  
  
"HEY!" Sango screamed as she ran after her brother.  
  
"Quiet you two. Kirara transform. Sango hop on. It's time to go."  
  
"Yes mama" said Sango hoping onto a now transformed Kirara.  
  
"Now you to be safe" She said as she blew a kiss "no talking to strange people. Stay away from fights, don't tell anyone your last name! AND REMEMBER! BETTER SAFE THAN SORRY!"  
  
"And if you two die we'll be very disappointed!" Kohaku said. He really did love his sister no matter how much they fought.  
  
"We'll try to keep that in mind." Kagome replied.  
  
"We'll see ya soon, hopefully!" Sango said waving.  
  
"Goodbye!" Said Kagome.  
  
"Bye!" Kohaku and his mother both said at once. The two girls waved and then slowly maid their way out of the village.  
  
~ I feel so bad for Sango. She's leaving everyone she loves behind. ~ Kagome thought.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For coming with me"  
  
"No problem. I mean after all what are best buds for?!" Sango stated.  
  
Kagome didn't answer but gave her head a nod. She understood what Sango was getting at.  
  
~ She doesn't want me to go at this alone. ~ Kagome thought. The two girls rode for awhile until they had to set up camp.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Back at the castle ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"I'm Doing what?!" Screamed an angry prince.  
  
"Your uncle, the king, wishes for you to do border check this time." Said the uneasy messenger. The prince was about to reply when his friend with his hair pulled back into a ponytail stopped him.  
  
"Tell the king that he will go. I will also be joining him as well." He said. The nervous messenger sighed then left. The whole castle knew of the prince's temper.  
  
"Miroku." growled the prince.  
  
"Yes InuYasha?" The teenaged boy known as Miroku asked with an innocent look in his eye.  
  
"Why did you do that?" he growled again.  
  
"So that we could go around and find ladies of course!"  
  
Miroku knew something was gonna happen so he kept on edge but unfortunately he never saw it coming, before his world went black.  
  
"Stupid lecher." Mumbled the enraged prince as he walked out the door.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()  
  
InuYasha: That's more like it!  
  
Author: *rolls eyes* You know I can still make Sesshoumaru Kagome's guy.  
  
InuYasha: I WILL kill you!  
  
Author: Kagome  
  
Kagome: No! You said you where gonna set me up with Sesshoumaru! *Shivers*  
  
InuYasha: Yeah! That's right bitch so you better not sit me for that!  
  
Author: You know InuYasha you shouldn't say that. I mean after all you're a DOG-demon and you know a female dog is a bitch soooo.  
  
Miroku: I like the way you think fair maiden  
  
Author: gee thanks! For being so nice you get anything, well roughly, you want in the fic!  
  
Sango: *sees Miroku wiggle his eyebrows at her* NO HE DOESN'T!  
  
Miroku: *sigh* and all I wanted was Sango  
  
Author: Well any way....*looks around at everyone who's either confuse(Shippou) blushing (Kagome and InuYasha) knocked out(Miroku) or fuming mad (Sango)* Um please review? Yeah that's it! Please review! 


	4. A little bit of freedom and a little new...

Disclaimer: I own didily squat, nothing, nada, zip, zilch! This means I don't own InuYasha!  
  
InuYasha: Better get some more lines in this wench.  
  
Kagome: Leave her be InuYasha  
  
InuYasha: Stop nagging me bi. wench  
  
Author: What was that InuYasha? Where you going to call her a Bitch again? Cause here I thought we already discussed this.  
  
InuYasha: SHUT UP WENCH AND GET ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Author: Yes oh mighty master *rolls eyes*  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
~ Stupid Lecher, Stupid uncle, Stupid parents for dying, stupid stepbrother for getting himself killed (A/N: You gotta remember he only knows what his uncle's told him) ~ InuYasha thought as he walked down the hall  
  
~ Leaving me in a hell like this. With that shity uncle. Can't even go out without having a fucking guard! Think I might fucking kill myself (A/N: yeah that's it lol)  
  
"Oh InuYasha"  
  
~ Damn I forgot one stupid, shity ass, bitch ~  
  
"What is it you want Kikyo?" (A/N: that's right he isn't in love with her here)  
  
"Why only a nice conversation."  
  
~ Yeah and probably my crown as well ~ he thought  
  
"I'm Sorry Kikyo but I have things that I have to do. Maybe some other time" InuYasha replied.  
  
"Oh.Ok"  
  
"Don't worry lady Kikyo I will talk to you."  
  
"AHHH!!! HENTAI!!!" (Correct usage right? Please tell me I'm right! Lol) Kikyo screamed as she felt a hand slowly sliding down her back.  
  
"What a shame Miroku. You could've talked to her IF I didn't need you help." InuYasha said as her grabbed his perverted friend.  
  
"What was that for?!"  
  
"Miroku you wouldn't want her even if she wanted you."  
  
"Just because she's emotionally you woman doesn't mean she's yours quite yet."  
  
"Don't need her don't want her." InuYasha said.  
  
"You may not want her but you do need her! Any woman would make you at least a bit more likable." Stated Miroku "Besides you used to like her." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
This of course earned him another bonk on the head though not as hard. InuYasha still needed him as a scapegoat.  
  
"But you said so yourself!"  
  
"Yeah when I was 10 and she was the only woman I could see on a daily basis."  
  
"Oh. And now that your 6 years older your sooooo much more mature."  
  
"Maybe, Maybe not. Now I just know she's after my crown. That bitch." He mumbled the last part under his breath.  
  
"Well whatever. Maybe well meet some hot chicks on the trip."  
  
"Not likely, we'll be surrounded by guards and the like."  
  
"Well we could always ditch 'em." Miroku said in a soft but suspicious voice.  
  
~ We could, couldn't we. We would still have to do border check though. Damn ~ InuYasha thought ~ Wait. Wait a minute! ~  
  
"I suppose your right! We could leave for say a week maybe a month and then come back saying we just got lost!"  
  
"That's the spirit!" Miroku said.  
  
"Ok let's go get ready for our 'Border check' trip"  
  
~ More like Miroku's girl check trip and my freedom for a moth ~ InuYasha thought as he and Miroku walked off to get ready.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Back with the Girls/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
"Sango how much longer till we get into Kyrria?"  
  
"About 3 days"  
  
"WHAT?! We've been traveling for.um.one two three.at least a week!"  
  
Sango sighed ~ Kagome you may be nice but sometimes you just aren't very patient ~  
  
"Well Kagome, we aren't going very fast and we're coming from a bit farther away then you would think."  
  
"Oh.ok!"  
  
Sango sighed "Kagome you are soooooo weird."  
  
The girls rode on until night fell. They got camp together and started cooking.  
  
"Um Sango. What's that?" Kagome said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That. By your packs." She said as she pointed to something fuzzy by, wouldn't you know it, Sango's packs.  
  
"DEMON!" Sango screamed grabbing Hiraikotsu, her giant boomerang.  
  
"What? Where?!" said a small voice.  
  
"ohh.how cute!" said Kagome  
  
And indeed it was. Actually it was a he. And 'He' was a baby kitsune. Couldn't be older than 7. (A/n: how old is Shippou?) He was wearing blue pants with a leaf-patterned shirt. He was then wearing a brown vest over that. His reddish hair was pulled back into a ponytail and speaking of tails, he had one. Red just like his hair. His feet were actually paws and you could see he had sharp teeth.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!! HUMANS!!!!!!" The kitsune cried ten transformed into a giant pink floating ball.thingy.  
  
"OHHH!!! How cuter! He can transform!"  
  
"Kagome! He's a demon!"  
  
"So! It's still cute!" Kagome said while Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
"Get out of my stuff kitsune. That's all I ask. Go back to your parents." This caused the kitsune to transform back to his other form when he then started to cry.  
  
"Look what you did Sango!" Kagome said running over to the crying boy, which caused him to stop crying and look at Kagome.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
"That's none of your beeswax!"  
  
"Fine we don't care!" said Sango. She really hated it when people, well demons in this case, dug through her stuff.  
  
"What are you talking aout?! OF COURSE WE DO!" then Kagome turned back to the kitsune "Don't mind her. She's just cranky from the ridding. My name's Kagome! What's yours?"  
  
"Umm.Shippou" he said uncertainly.  
  
"Really? Well, Hi Shippou! You already know my names Kagome. She's Sango" she pointed to Sango then to Kirara then to Nightfire saying each name.  
  
"Your not mad at me?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Of course not!" Kagome said cutting her friend off.  
  
"Really?" Seeing Kagome, and after an innocent look sent at Sango, nodding there heads he smiled widely.  
  
"Gee you guys are nice! Can I have some food? Where you guys going? Why do you like Kirara but not me? Why."  
  
"SLOW DOWN SHIPPOU!! ASK ONE QUESTION AT A TIME!!"  
  
"SANGO DON'T YELL!! Opps hehe" Kagome cleared her throat. "Anyways, yes you may have some food, to Kyrria, we like you an Kirara, and Sango is right. One question at a time."  
  
"Here you go squirt" Sango said handing Shippou a bowl.  
  
"Thank you Sango! Your nice to! Even if you are cranky!" after he said this, Shippou started eating while a vain popped out on Sango's head. Seeing this Kagome decided to do something to calm both of them down.  
  
"So Shippou where you from?"  
  
"The forest"  
  
"oh. How about your family? Any brothers or sisters?"  
  
"No. Guys promise not to tell?"  
  
"Tell what?"  
  
"My mommy and daddy died, well actually they were killed. By the Thunder brothers to. They work for King Maraku. I'm gonna go to Kyrria and find 'em!"  
  
"Really?" Sango asked sympathetically.  
  
"mm-hmm" (A/N: I was told that's how it's spelt. Lol ) replied Shippou sadly.  
  
"Well then you can come with us to Kyrria ok Sango?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Then it's settled! In the morning Shippou comes to Kyrria with us! Now hurry up and eat Shippou your going to bed afterwards. It's to late at night for you!"  
  
"Ok Kagome!" Shippou said.  
  
"You to Sango! We don't want you cranky in the morning! I'll clean up then I'll go to sleep to. OK?"  
  
"Yes mother" was Sango's sarcastic reply.  
  
"Is she really your mother? You don't smell like her?"  
  
"Smell?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Don't you remember Kagome? Papa taught us that lots of demons have good noses. And no she isn't my mother. I was being sarcastic."  
  
"Oh. OK."  
  
"That's enough you two. I see your both done now off to bed." Kagome said.  
  
"What about me? Where am I gonna sleep?"  
  
"hmmmmmm lets see here you can share my sleeping roll with me ok?" (A/N: Not that way you perverts out there! He's like 7! It's a mother son thing! Lol)  
  
"OK!" and with this Shippou bounded off to Kagome's Sleeping roll, which was already set up, and snuggled into the covers.  
  
"Goodnight!"  
  
"Goodnight Shippou."  
  
"Night Shippou."  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Somewhere in Kyrria/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
"Ah freedom. It's a way of life!"  
  
"What are you talking about InuYasha you're the prince! Of course your free!"  
  
"Yeah that's it Miroku. That's it."  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Back at the Castle/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
"HE DID WHAT?!"  
  
"He ran off sire. He left this note for you" said a very nervous guardsman  
  
"AND WHY IN HELL'S NAME DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM?!"  
  
"be-be-because sire. He's Prince. He gave me a royal order. He just said 'Give this to my uncle and let us pass' and then he handed me the note and left. And seeing as how you didn't say he couldn't leave."  
  
"Silence! Give me his note!"  
  
"Yes sire."  
  
"Now be gone! Before I change my mind!" said the king.  
  
Dear Uncle,  
  
As you know by now Miroku and I have left. We will meet the guards for border check in one month at the Eagles Head out post. (A/N: Give me a break I suck at names for just about everything.) If you chose to send someone else out for border patrol please tell us by way of carrier bird. In one week we will be sending the one we brought with to you. Please return I with a note. Thank you dear uncle.  
  
Your Nephew  
  
~ That stupid brat! ~ Naraku thought ~ Wait a minute. This means he's unguarded which means. ~  
  
"HITEN! MATEN!"  
  
"Yes your highness" both brothers said at once.  
  
"GO! Find my bastard of a nephew and kill him! Also, kill his friend Miroku! We don't need his perverted ways in the castle. Also bring me his sword!"  
  
"Yes your majesty."  
  
"You are dismissed!"  
  
~ This will all work out perfectly. I'll have the throne, the Tetsusaiga, and no one will stand in my way! ~ Naraku thought ~ Now all I need is a wife. But who. ~  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Author: All done with this chapter  
  
InuYasha: HOW COULD YOU MAKE ME RELATED TO NARAKU!  
  
Author: Oh shut up InuYasha  
  
Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou: BUT HOW COULD YOU MAKE HIM RELATED TO NARAKU?!  
  
Author: Yipes! *Hides behind Kaede* It's all according to the plot! Leave me be! *Gets bold and steps out from behind Kaede*  
  
Kaede: I agree with the child. It makes it interesting. Now leave her be. Besides I guessed long ago in chapter um.*looks back*.chapter 2!  
  
Author: Kaede don't torment them! *looks at the evil faces sacred*  
  
(Out of no where Sesshoumaru pops up)  
  
Sesshoumaru: Human why was I killed in this?  
  
Author: Because it fit the story. Now go away. (Sess disappears) Hey I just realized something! I'm the Author! WITH ALL THE POWERS! Oh InuYasha! Time for a little pay back! *Runs off after InuYasha*  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! Lol not to sound desperate or anything. 


	5. GIRLS KICK ASS!

Disclaimer: I own about.ummmmm.*looks in pocket*... three pieces of lint one hair binder and a note from my friend in math. Oh I also own some InuYasha movies! YEAH!  
  
InuYasha: But you still don't own me.  
  
Author: Sadly no *hangs head in sadness*  
  
Kagome: But you can be our friends!  
  
Shippou: Yeah!  
  
Author: Really?! You guys mean it?!  
  
Sango: Of course!  
  
InuYasha: WHAT! AFTER WHAT SHE DID TO ME! *Flashes back to the revenge sessions* *shivers* SHE'S EVIL!  
  
Author: *sniff sniff*  
  
Miroku: Now look what you did you made the almighty author cry!  
  
Shippou: Don't worry author lady I'll cheer you up!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ah what a beautiful day!"  
  
"Yeah sure whatever"  
  
"The only thing that could make is better is having a beautiful woman to talk to!"  
  
"Yeah sure Miroku 'talk' to. Right"  
  
"Surely you don't mean what your implying InuYasha."  
  
"Surely I do!" replied InuYasha. It had been 3 days since they had left the castle and all that had happened was that Miroku had gotten a total of 25 smacks, 26 no's to his 'will you bear my child' question and had 4 angry men chase them away.  
  
"This is boring!"  
  
"Oh stop complaining InuYasha!" Miroku said.  
  
"Yeah stop complaining you weak hanyou!" called out a concealed Hiten.  
  
"So you decided to fallow us did you now Hiten?" said Miroku.  
  
"Actually we came to kill you two."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yeah Miroku don't you remember? Hiten never goes any where without his older brother Maten to baby-sit him. He's hidding in those trees now that I stop and smell around. Though why I couldn't smell his stench right away is beyond me. Do you think I'm catching a cold Miroku?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Your nose maybe good InuYasha" said Maten "But you most certainly aren't good ENOUGH!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~With the Girls*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome are we there yet?"  
  
"No Shippou not yet."  
  
"Shippou it'll take us at least 3 maybe 4 more days to get to the castle and any way." Sango was cut off when a large last was heard up ahead.  
  
"That sounded like thunder!" said kagome.  
  
"And it looked like lightning!" exclaimed Sango.  
  
"THE THUNDER BROTHERS!" Shippou screamed and they ran to where they heard the sound and boy where they surprised.  
  
They saw 2 teenaged boys fighting 2 teenaged boys. This usually wouldn't be surprising but they boys themselves where.  
  
One looked like a holy man , a monk probably, with black hair pulled back into a pony tail wearing a purple robe he. He had a covering on his hand. He was trying his best to fend of 2 of the others, ones which the girls assumed to be the thunder brothers, with a gold staff.  
  
The other non-thunder brother had silver hair down to his waist. He was wearing (A/N: ok I won't change his outfit right now but he will have to wear Kyrrian clothes later) a red outfit. It had baggy pants and a red jacket over a white shirt. (A/N: No idea what it's actually called so if you wanna you know tell me go ahead! Thanks!) He was using his claws to fight of the thunder brothers which confused the onlookers because he had a sword tied around his waist.  
  
It also appeared to the girls like these boys where losing.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes and looked at Kagome each thinking the same thing. ~ Do we HAVE to help? ~ And they both knew the answer.  
  
A demon exterminator never backs away from a person in need. Or so Sango's father had said while training them.  
  
"I suppose we ought to help"  
  
"Yeah. Plus we gotta help Shippou avenger his parents" Kagome said looking down at the little kitsune.  
  
~ He isn't strong enough to fight ~ Kagome thought ~ Oh well here goes nothing. ~  
  
" Shippou go with Nightfire and hide in the bushes both of you. Don't protest!" She said warning both of them seeing the look on there faces, or at least on Shippou's face and in Nightfire's eyes. "We need you guys safe ok? I'll avenge your parents Shippou ok?"  
  
"OK but be careful Kagome! You to Sango!"  
  
"Yessums! Ok lets get going Sango" and with that she took out her bows and arrows (A/N: she already had out her sword and dagger was hidden in her boot like her mother) and made the bag small which she tied to her belt.  
  
While she was doing this Sango had gotten into her Demon exterminating out, which she wore under her regular clothing. It also appeared that the boys hadn't even noticed them because 1:they where up wind 2:they where well hidden and 3: they where to busy fighting  
  
"Come on Kagome lets get this over with."  
  
"A bit over confidant are we?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I see, well lets go!"  
  
Kagome and Sango came out of the trees with their weapons ready. Kagome with her bow and Sango with Hiraikotsu her giant boomerang made of demon bones. No one but the monk noticed them.  
  
"Are you the Thunder Brothers?" Kagome asked in a tone, which made every boy turn around and look at them.  
  
"So what if we are you human wench?!" said the one fighting silver hair.  
  
"We have a bone to pick with you." Said Sango leaning on Hiraikotsu.  
  
"Really, well you'll have to wait till I'm done with these two idiots. Then we'll have time to play with you two pretties!" he replied.  
  
"Well I suppose that would be ok if we weren't kinda pressed for time." Kagome said sighing making the 2 girls seem as if they didn't know what they where doing. " How about this! We take care of your first! After all ladies first right?!"  
  
"Right!" Sango said after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The boys point of view*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ What the hell are those human wenches thinking?! They'll be killed! ~ InuYasha thought.  
  
"Very well ladies we could use some entertainment. These fools are getting boring." Maten said as he and his brother moved away from InuYasha and Miroku.  
  
"Damn wusses going after a bunch of human girls!"  
  
"SHUTUP SILVER HAIR!" yelled the one with her hair pulled back into a pony tail and was wearing a black jump suit.  
  
"Yeah we know what we're doing! You just take care of your friend over there!" said the one dressed in Kyrrian clothing.  
  
"You know wench you look a lot like that bitch Kikyo, don't you think Hiten?"  
  
"Yes I do brother."  
  
"Well ain't that nice Sango. I have a twin."  
  
"Yes very nice Kagome."  
  
"Well this is getting boring. Whaddya say we end this?"  
  
"I whole heartily agree!" and with that they both attacked at once.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Girls point of view*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango threw her boomerang at the one called Hiten, which just barely missed him. It did though knock off the last of the hairs on his head.  
  
"You BITCH! YOU CUT OFF MY PRECIOUS HAIR! I WILL KILL YOU!" yelled Hiten.  
  
All of this took place while Kagome brought up her bow and Shot Maten right in the shoulder.  
  
"Ha bitch! Those puny arrows don't hurt me!"  
  
"Shows what you know" Kagome said as she brought out her miko powers in her arrow causing it to explode.  
  
"You BITCH! YOU'RE A FUCKING MIKO!"  
  
"Wow your fast." Was Kagome's sarcastic reply. Little known to him, Kagome could only do a few of these at once. But the ones she did do left plenty of damage.  
  
Maten's left arm was almost fallen off and his shoulder was a huge bloody mess. The muscle tissue and bones where practically gone and he was losing blood fast.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!" he said.  
  
"Wow Kag. Mine just said that exact same thing to me! All I did was knock of the rest of his hairs from his bald head!"  
  
"There brothers what do you expect?"  
  
"Wanna finish this off?"  
  
"Sure!" Kagome said.  
  
She took out her dagger unseen and charged it with her miko power while Sango got ready to throw again. (A/N: Where's Kirara through all this you may ask. Well umm.She's helping Miroku and InuYasha! Yeah! That's it!)  
  
" We'll kill you BITCHES!" Screamed both brothers.  
  
"We think not!" replied both girls as they each threw their weapons.  
  
Sango's boomerang cut Hiten right in half. He didn't even know what hit him. I just went clean through.  
  
Kagome's on the other hand was messy. It blew up, well noth the dagger the body it was logged in blew up, and sent blod every which way. Luckily Kagome had expected this and raised a shield against it.  
  
"Nice job Kagome. All nice and dirty."  
  
"Shut up! I would have done a better job but they where annoying me and I wanted it over!" Kagome replied as she wiped her dagger clean and put it away.  
  
"YEAH KAGOME AND SANGO! YOU GUYS DID IT!" Shippou said as he and Nightfire came out of their hiding spot. He jumped up into Kagome's arms and gave her big bug as Nightfire came to check and make sure her master was ok.  
  
"Hey what about me? Don't I get a hug?" Sango asked.  
  
"Ok!" said Shippou as he bounced over to Sango and gave her a hug then bounced back to Kagome.  
  
"You guys where so cool! With all those explosions and stuff!"  
  
"Yes you two did an exhalent job. Now may I ask the name of two such beautiful and courageous women as yourselves?" Said a voice from behind them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author: *laughing*  
  
Shippou, Kagome, Kaede, and Sango: *laughing*  
  
InuYasha: WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS LAUGHING AT?!  
  
Author: Shippou said something funny!  
  
Miroku: Really? What was it.  
  
Sango: For our ears only monk.  
  
Kagome *giggle* yep!  
  
InuYasha: Stupid brat!  
  
Kagome: SIT! *you can hear a thump and a curse out of InuYasha*  
  
Author: Oh that reminds me *Whips out note cards* lets see lets see oh yeah here we are! Number one on the list! THANKYOU EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED! Lol ok next on the list..*flips cards* Ok ummm oh yeah! If you guys have any questions just ask. Lets see.... OH YEAH! Hey Kagome!  
  
Kagome: Yes?  
  
Author: You've gotta a fan actually you have a couple!  
  
Kagome: What?  
  
Author: Come on in boys! *in comes Kouga, Hojo, and Fluffy*  
  
Hojo: Ummm what am I doing here?  
  
Fluffy: It's obvious. You, human, and the wolf demon over there are here to make my stupid hanyou brother jealous. Why am I here is what I wanna know.  
  
Author: *watches the scene as Kouga runs over and hugs Kagome while InuYasha gets pissed* Because fluffy *watches as Sesshoumaru glares at her* I needed a sane demon here.  
  
Fluffy: Understandable. And Wench stop calling me fluffy. 


	6. Angry camping ground

Disclaimer: I own no more then I did last time so please don't bother me about it. Lol unless your willing to sell! Lol actually not even then cause I have no money to buy it with! NOOOO!!!!  
  
InuYasha: HA HA! OUR AUTHOR IS BROKE!  
  
Author: Yes well what I lack in money I make up in happiness and friends!  
  
Shippou and Rin: YEAH!  
  
Kagome: InuYasha it's not nice to comment on people's wealth like that.  
  
Hojo and Kouga: Yeah that's right InuYasha!  
  
InuYasha: Shut up you two! You'll say anything to agree with Kagome!  
  
Hojo and Kouga: Yep! That's why she likes us better!  
  
Kagome, Sango, Shippou, Miroku, Kaede, and Rin: *rolls eyes think ~ Here we go again ~*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Stop it you three! The faster you get over your frivolous argument the faster the author can get on with her story.  
  
Author: YEAH! Thank you fluffy for sticking up for me! As a thank you *uses powers as an author to regenerate his arm* There you go!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Thank you wench but what did I say about calling me fluffy?  
  
TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL  
  
The girls turned around and found it was the human of the two asking(A/N: They're demon exterminators! Of course they can tell! Lol)  
  
"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell him. Right?" Sango asked Kagome in that position people often get in to to ponder things. You know, cocky stance with one hand under the chin kind of thing.  
  
"Yes well I'm Kagome and my friend over there is Sango. The little one here is Shippou."  
  
"Hi!" Shippou interrupted. Kagome and Sango rolled their eyes.  
  
"Anyway. Like I was saying he's Shippou, the demon over there is Kirara, and the horse is Nightfire."  
  
"It's very nice to meet you all. My name is Miroku." He said then ran up to Sango and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Sango."  
  
"Um.Yeah?" Sango said nervously.  
  
"Will you bear my child?"  
  
"AHHH! HENTAI!!!!!!!!" She screamed and hit him over the head with Hiraikotsu.  
  
"Miroku your such an idiot." Said the silver haired teenager who was with him.  
  
"May I introduce you two lovely ladies."  
  
"and demon!"  
  
Miroku sighed" And demon, to my traveling companion, InuYasha."  
  
"Isn't that the name of the prince of Kyrria?" Kagome asked. She didn't think the prince she was looking for would be traveling alone, she didn't think of Miroku as a guard, in a demon-infested forest. Nor that he would be a hanyou.  
  
"Yes it is you have a problem with that wench?!"  
  
"Excuse me! WENCH?! We just saved your but! AND YOUR CALLING ME WENCH?!"  
  
"We could've handled them you bitches! We're demons!"  
  
"The heck you are!" (A/N: ok I know this is a bit OC but she wouldn't run away and cry in this story! Sorry if you don't like it!)  
  
"Yeah that's right!" cried out Sango.  
  
"Oh and what would you two little girls know about it hmmm?"  
  
"WHY YOU ARROGANT BUTHEAD!" said an enraged Kagome. ~ We just risked our lives for him? ~  
  
"WE are demon exterminators! I can tell that Miroku is a human!"  
  
"Yeah and I can tell you , InuYasha, are a HANYOU dog demon!" Said Kagome agreeing with Sango.  
  
~ How does that bitch know?! No one but Miroku, uncle, and some of the palace staff knows! ~ InuYasha thought.  
  
"You two are very good demon exterminators. Please forgive my friend he gets cranky if he didn't win the fight."  
  
"Shut up Miroku they could be enemies!"  
  
"Yeah that's us." Sango said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah I know Sango, we save are next victims then we skin 'em alive!"  
  
"EWWWWW!!! YOU DO?!" Screamed Shippou.  
  
"Not really Shippou. We were being sarcastic." Kagome said laughing.  
  
"What are you 2 ladies, and demon," Miroku added remembering Shippou " doing in the forests of Kyrria?"  
  
Kagome shook her head so slightly that she only thought Sango would see.  
  
Unfortunately InuYasha could to.  
  
~ She's not gonna tell us why! That Bitch! I am the prince of these lands she should tell me! ~  
  
~ But she doesn't know your prince she just knows that the prince has the same name ~ argued another part of him.  
  
~ Shut up! ~  
  
~ Make me! ~  
  
"Ummm what's up with him Miroku?" Sango asked. While InuYasha was yelling at himself, internally I remind you, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango had moved over and started a fire for camp. During this Kagome told a fake story of how they where on an adventure from home and they had chosen Kyrria because Kagome had once had family here and they told her that the capital city was beautiful.  
  
" Oh don't mind him he'll come out of his inner struggle after we start cooking."  
  
"Do you guys like ramen?" Kagome asked taking some out. (A/N: lol I know it wouldn't be around in mid-evil times but umm it's a different dimension! Yeah! That's it!)  
  
"RAMEN?!"  
  
"Oh did I forget to mention, ramen's his favorite food!" the monk said laughing.  
  
"Well I don't know if we should give him any. I mean after all he called us bitches and Kagome a wench."  
  
"Yeah we ain't gonna give you any!"  
  
"Sango, Shippou, you guys. We're the nice ones remember this."  
  
"Yeah remember that! Now give me some ramen woman!"  
  
"What do you say?"  
  
"NOW!!"  
  
"InuYasha you need to be polite to ladies"  
  
"Yeah InuYasha you should listen to Miroku!" Shippou said as he stuck out his tongue at him.  
  
"Why you little."  
  
"Stop it you two! Shippou leave InuYasha be. Let his friend Miroku teach him manners." Kagome said interrupting him. Hearing this Shippou stuck his tongue out, once again, at InuYasha causing him to reach out to hit Shippou. But he was stopped by Kagome.  
  
"And you InuYasha. You shall behave. Go. Take Miroku and find some more firewood we'll run out soon. Sango will you take care of Nightfire and Kirara. Shippou and I will make Ramen."  
  
"Ok lady Kagome. Come on InuYasha." Miroku said dragging an angered InuYasha behind him.  
  
"I'll take care of Nightfire and Kirara can take care of herself."  
  
"OK! Come on Shippou we better start dinner." Kagome said and with that they started gathering supplies.  
  
TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL With the Boys in the Forest TLTLTLTLTLT  
  
"That bitch. Ordering me around like a servant. I'm prince of this land!"  
  
"Shut up InuYasha. You know perfectly well she doesn't know."  
  
"You always take a beautiful woman's side."  
  
"What?!" Miroku said shocked "Do my ears deceive me? Did the great InuYasha just call a woman beautiful?!"  
  
"Shut it Miroku. I'm just looking at it from your point of view. You see anything with breasts as beautiful!"  
  
"I am offended!"  
  
"Oh get over it! Now lets get the wench her oh so precious fire wood."  
  
"Ok" and with that Miroku walked off in a different direction of the forest.  
  
~ Good. Now that he's not busting my chops I can think ~ InuYasha thought as he walked collecting firewood.  
  
~ Stupid wench. Making me say things I don't wanna say. Sure she's beautiful, and powerful, and smart, and. ~ InuYasha mentally slapped himself. ~ WHAT I AM THINKING?! STOP IT INUYASHA! ~  
  
"InuYasha! Miroku! Dinner's ready!" He heard Kagome yell.  
  
~ Stupid Ka. wench ~ he thought catching himself ~ Call all the demons about will she. ~ When he got back he could small the ramen cooking.  
  
"That shit better be done. And it better taste good."  
  
"well if you wanna go eat 'Shit' go stand by Nightfire but Kagome cooked us ramen." Sango replied.  
  
"Thanks for all the wood InuYasha." Kagome said startling him.  
  
~ What's this wench pulling? ~  
  
"So, InuYasha do you want ramen or not?"  
  
"Fine but if I die I'll haunt you."  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Will you two stop?" Sango asked stopping from her eating.  
  
"Ok Sango."  
  
"Feh"  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes. ~ InuYasha you better not ruing my chance with Sango. ~  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes Shippou?"  
  
"Why are we staying with Miroku and Dog-face?"  
  
"DOG-FACE?! BRAT I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"  
  
"Because Shippou it's custom that after someone saves your life you owe them." Miroku replied cutting his friend off.  
  
"I don't owe that bitch anything!"  
  
"I don't want anything from him!" InuYasha and Kagome said at the same time pointing at each other.  
  
Miroku sighed.  
  
"Shut up you two babies he was only kidding." Sango said ending the argument, or at least she thought.  
  
"InuYasha please refrain from swearing and using foul language around Shippou. He's going to learn bad habits." Asked a polite Kagome.  
  
~ I don't wanna start another fight with him. He'll just start swearing again. Although he dose look pretty cute when he's angry. Wait! What am I saying?! Oh never mind. ~  
  
"I will swear where ever I DAMN well please. Fuck you and the brat!" InuYasha said causing Sango and Miroku to look at each other both thinking the same thing. This was gonna be a long night.  
  
TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL  
  
Author: So Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Shippou, Rin, Fluffy what do you guys think so far? *you can hear Kouga and InuYasha fighting in the background and Hojo ran off some where cause he was a chicken.*  
  
Sango: I like! Miroku has yet to grope me!  
  
Miroku: I thought you said Sango was mine?  
  
Author: No you said you wanted her. I never said I would!  
  
Kaede: Aye. She hath fooled ye there Miroku.  
  
Shippou: Rin this is boring lets go play!  
  
Rin: OK! *The children run off to play*  
  
Author: Well fluffy? How about you?  
  
Sesshoumaru: It is adequate for a human now stop calling me 'fluffy'  
  
Author: Nah. I think I'll use my powers once again to rename you fluffy for this fanfic!  
  
Fluffy: Fine you may call me fluffy but the rest of you MUST call me Sesshoumaru.  
  
InuYasha: Nope! Fluffy all the way!  
  
Fluffy: I will kill you now brother *Runs after him*  
  
Author: *sees the children playing, Kaede talking to Sango and Miroku about the story, Fluffy chasing InuYasha, Hojo cowering in the corner, and Kouga trying to get Kagome to come with him and be 'his woman'* well umm review I guess! PLEASE review! PLEASE PLEASE! With sugar and cherries! 


	7. Message by the Bird

Disclaimer: I have yet to own InuYasha so stop asking!  
  
Fluffy: What took you so long to write human.  
  
Author: I had it written I just didn't have time to type! I've been doing other things!  
  
Kagome: Yes. She had to write her other Fanfics as well!  
  
InuYasha: Wench I thought you said you could handle it!  
  
Author: Fine fine! How about for every one chapter I put up else where I have to add a chapter to this before moving on?  
  
Shippou: Okie dokie! *shakes authors hand* deal!  
  
Fluffy: Kitsune we need to talk. A demon such as your self needs to learn that humans should bow down to you. This is something you won't learn from my worthless hanyou brother.  
  
Kagome: Sesshoumaru leave Shippou's brain alone.  
  
InuYasha: WORTHLESS? OH YOU'LL PAY!  
  
Author: NO FIGHTING ON THE SET!!!!  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"It has been a week InuYasha where is your bird?" Naraku said to no on in particular, laughing at his own joke.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ Back with the gang -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"Do you think they'll ever get along?" Sango whispered to Miroku.  
  
"Probably. InuYasha's just a bit cranky that you guys are going the same way as us. I personally am happy that you will be travelling with us." *Pat Pat*  
  
*Smack*  
  
"Miroku you really don't learn your lesson do you?" Kagome asked seeing the red hand print on his face.  
  
"Learn what lady Kagome? I like getting slapped by my dear Sango. Any time her wonderful skin touches mine I'm in heaven."  
  
*Thump*  
  
Kagome sighed and shook her head, looking at an unconscious Miroku.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for? Now we have to carry him!" InuYasha yelled at Sango. He hadn't had a good night's sleep because he was having dreams of a certain someone. Not like he'd ever tell her that. Actually he would probably never tell anyone.  
  
"Sone one's cranky."  
  
"Yeah probably because he was having nightmares!" Said Shippou from Kagome's shoulder causing InuYasha to growl at him.  
  
"Oh was the poor baby having nightmares? Do you need your security blankie?" Sango taunted in a baby-ish voice.  
  
"Oh come on now Sango. Why would InuYasha need a security blanket?" asked Kagome with a smile on her face. Everyone, even Miroku who had woken up, stared at her.  
  
~ Maybe that bitch ain't so bad ~ thought InuYasha.  
  
"When he has his thumb to suck on!" Kagome said finishing her statement with a laugh. This, of course, caused many things to happen. The first was InuYasha, once again, disagreed with the last thing he thought. At the same time it also caused Sango, Miroku, and Shippou to laugh. It then caused Shippou to jump up onto InuYasha's shoulder.  
  
"I stopped sucking my thumb last year. Don't worry you'll stop sometime soon. We just need to put icky tasting stuff on it and you won't wanna suck on it ever again!"  
  
"GET OFF ME SHRIMP!!!" He yelled and threw Shippou to the ground.  
  
"InuYasha don't hurt Shippou!" Kagome yelled at him running to see if Shippou was ok. "Shippou are you ok?"  
  
"I see birdies!"  
  
"No Shippou that's just Miroku and Dog-boys bird." Sango said.  
  
~ Oh Shit! ~ InuYasha thought looking at Miroku. ~ Uncle's gonna slaughter us! ~  
  
"Ladies what do you say to a break? You two aren't ridding your animals and I certainly need a rest." Miroku suggested knowing exactly why InuYasha was looking at him.  
  
"Sure! And Miroku."  
  
"Yes lady Sango?"  
  
"Don't call us ladies."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ Later that Day -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"So the girls are watering their pets. That means that we can send that bird out now."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Hey InuYasha."  
  
"What Miroku?"  
  
"Well about the girls."  
  
"They AREN'T conimg with us!"  
  
"But they're going to the capital anyway!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"But."  
  
"NO buts! Now let me send out the bird!"  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- At the castle the next day -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"Sire the Princes bird has arrived." Said a servant handing Naraku a piece of paper, a quill, and some ink.  
  
"Fine leave me be. I will write and read the letter myself."  
  
"But sire the letter is not in the princes had but of his friend Miroku's!"  
  
"N.n.n.noooo but sire."  
  
"Get out now!"  
  
The servant bowed mumbling something about begging for forgiveness and then he left.  
  
~ These stupid servants ~ Naraku thought. ~ It appears Hiten and Maten failed me ~ He then opened the letter.  
  
Dear King,  
  
InuYasha and I are fine. I'm trying to convince InuYasha to return to the capital but as we both know InuYasha can be very stubborn.  
  
Did you know Hiten and Maten were traitors? Don't worry they have been taken care of. Not by us, even though they did try to kill us. Two demon exterminators came along and helped us. One also is a Miko but I do not know how powerful.  
  
These two will most likely be traveling with us back to the castle for they wish to see the capital. Do not worry, they do not know InuYasha is the prince. They also have a kitsune, a fire demon, and a horse with them.  
  
When you reply to this bird please do not tell InuYasha of this letter. Just tell him to come home please. Maybe your influence over him will make him come home.  
  
Miroku  
  
~ So it looks like the brat has 2 new friends. Powerful friends by the sound of it. ~ Naraku thought ~ I have never known of a male miko before. We shall find out what Miroku could not. He will not be much of a challenge to me when I go after InuYasha but his Miko powers will make it fun. ~  
  
(A/N: Remember Naraku is arrogant. He doesn't think women can be demon exterminators, or if he does, not very powerful ones.)  
  
Naraku took out his quill, dipped it in his ink, and jotted down his reply.  
  
InuYasha,  
  
I request that you come home NOW! You don't have to do border check if you do no wish to. The king of Dales is contemplating going to war with us, or so our spies say. Who knows what could happen. I suspect that at least two of my men are working for him. Maybe more. They could send people to kidnap you, or worse, kill you.  
  
You uncle and King  
  
~ There ~ He thought ~ The war thing will get him home in order to run the army and the traitors will explain Hiten and Maten's actions. ~ He smiled an evil smile. ~ And no one will be the wiser. The Kingdom is as good as mine! ~  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Author: Soooooo *looks at the sulking InuYasha and Sesshoumaru* ummmmmm Rin! Shippou!  
  
Rin and Shippou: What?  
  
Author: Do something funny please! Or better yet you wanna play a game?  
  
Rin and Shippou: Ok! *they run*  
  
Author: HEY I MEANT WITH US! *sigh* What will we do? It's soooo boring right now!  
  
Kaede: Yes it tis child.  
  
Author: *snaps* I KNOW! I WILL USE MY AHUTOR POWERS AGAIN! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *cough cough* HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: *looks at her a bit scared*  
  
Author: Any who please Review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Unwanted Welcome

Disclaimer: I own no one by the name InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha: Your getting less creative with those ya know  
  
Author: So what  
  
InuYasha: That's all I'm saying  
  
Author: Good for you  
  
InuYasha: It is good for me  
  
Author: Well good for you that it's good for you  
  
InuYasha: We'll I'm glad that it's good for me that it's good for me  
  
Author: Well good for you that you're glad that it's good for that it's good for you  
  
InuYasha: Well good for me that it's good for me that I'm glad that it's good for me that it's good for me  
  
Kagome: *whispers to Sango* Are you following this?  
  
Sango: No  
  
Miroku: On with the show!!!  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
"What the hell!" said InuYasha  
  
"It seems that Your uncle want's us to come home." Miroku replied.  
  
"Fine we'll go home but we're not bringing those two." InuYasha practically yelled at Miroku while pointing in the direction that the two girls and the kitsune went off to. It had been a week since they had sent off the bird. InuYasha was deliberately taking extra time but it would only take two days till they would be to Kyrria.  
  
"I think we should. After all these traitors may be watching us. Hiten and Maten were. They could see that the two girls know us and kidnap them. Who knows what they would do then!" Miroku said. He knew that if he played his cards right with the whole kidnapping the girls thing InuYasha would feel to bad for them.  
  
"Well they're DEMON EXTERMINATORS! THEY OUGHT TO BE ABLE TO HANDLE THEMSELVES!"  
  
"Yes but they are women! They may not be able to hold out for long! What if they where put up against 50 demons?! They would get kidnapped and RAPED!"  
  
~ Grrrr ~ InuYasha thought ~ He knows exactly how to get me! ~  
  
Just then InuYasha heard the girls coming back.  
  
"We'll talk about this later." He whispered to Miroku. He heard the girls laughing. "What's so funny wench?" InuYasha asked Kagome as she came into sight. She didn't even look at him.  
  
~ What the HELL! WHY ISN"T SHE EVEN LOOKING AT ME! ~ He thought.  
  
" So Kagome." said Miroku " What is so funny?"  
  
"Oh Shippou said something funny on the way back and we kept on thinking about it." Replied Kagome with a smile.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WENCH! WHY DIDN"T YOU REPLY TO ME?!"  
  
"What? Oh InuYasha are you talking to me?"  
  
"I think he was Kagome!" said Sango. She started to smirk and looked over at Miroku. They where both thinking the same thing.  
  
~ Time to sit down we're in for a LONG fight ~  
  
"Really? Well I must say he must not know me well enough because if he did he would know my names KAGOME! KA-GO-ME! NOT WENCH!" (A/N: Sound familiar?)  
  
"This fight may take a while Sango." Said Miroku as he sat down next to her.  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Me to!" said Shippou as he sat down in between them.  
  
"So Lady Sango."  
  
"Just Sango, Miroku. No lady."  
  
"Yes well anyway, would you and Kagome like to come with us to Kyrria? You could stay with us."  
  
"Will I have to stay in any room near yours?"  
  
"No not unless you want to?" Miroku said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"No I would not like it" she replied as she whacked him over the back of the head. "But yes we wouldn't mind staying in the city with you. We need a place to stay till we finish our job."  
  
"YEAH WE"RE GONNA STAY WITH MIROKU AND INUYASHA IN THE CITY!" Screamed Shippou.  
  
"WHAT?!" Both the two arguing people asked.  
  
"MIROKU I SAID WE'D TALK ABOUT IT LATER!"  
  
"I'M NOT STAYING WITH HIM THE WHOLE TIME!" Yelled Kagome pointing at InuYasha.  
  
"To late you two. Kagome and Sango are staying with us and so are you Shippou if you wish."  
  
"YAY!" Yelled Shippou as he ran around chanting that he was gonna stay with InuYasha and Miroku in the city.  
  
"I CAN"T BELIVE THIS! YOU TWO ARE SOOOOO GONNA GET IT!" Yelled both InuYasha and Kagome at the same time.  
  
"STOP THAT!" they yelled once again.  
  
"YOU FIRST!"  
  
"STOP IT!" They once again both yelled and then they both turned around and stormed off.  
  
"This will be a long stay for the two of them." Said Sango as she got ready for dinner.  
  
"Well actually the place we live is pretty big. They may be lucky if they never see each other ever again."  
  
"Really? OK then." She said as she started cooking.  
  
0o0o0o0o0 Later that night o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
Everyone else was asleep. Kagome and Shippou where sleeping together (A/N: Not like that you SICKOS!), Sango and Miroku we're sleeping on opposite side of the fire and InuYasha was up in a tree thinking.  
  
~ I can't believe that Miroku did that! ~ He thought ~ Wait. actually yes I can. Just to be near Sango. He acts just a tinge bit different around her. I'd be surprised if any one else could see it. WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING! I'm supposed to be mad at them for getting us into this! ~  
  
Kagome moved and groaned in her sleep.  
  
~ Wonder what she's dreaming about.~ Thought InuYasha as he jumped down next to her. ~ She doesn't look evil at night when she's asleep. She actually looks kinda nice. Wait what am I thinking! ~ He thought as he hopped back into the tree. ~ This is gonna be a long visit! ~  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0 Two Days Later o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"I ALREADY SAID NO! SO SHUT UP!" Yelled InuYasha. Shippou sat on Kagome's horse for about 4 minutes until.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Yes we are." Replied Miroku as they came out of the forest. Kagome and Sango gasped.  
  
The city was huge. It was filled with many things. And since they had gotten there around sunset and they where up on a hill over it, the city looked beautiful.  
  
"Welcome to Kyrria Ladies." Said Miroku.  
  
~ It's Beautiful ~ Kagome and Sango thought ~ And we have to get to the castle ~  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
Author: All done! It's been awhile since I've written in this story. So sorry about that.  
  
InuYasha: Where were we again?  
  
Author: It's good for you that your glad that it's good for you that I'm glad that your glad that it's good for you and that your glad that I'm glad that it's good for you that it's good for you that it's good for your that I'm glad that your glad that it's good for you that it's good for you  
  
InuYasha and everyone else: Huh?  
  
Author: ANY WHO!  
  
InuYasha: NO CHANGING THE SUBJECT!  
  
Author: To bad so sad! You couldn't fallow me!  
  
*fight breaks out*  
  
Kagome: *sigh* will this ever end?  
  
Miroku: Probably not.  
  
Sango: *looks at camera* The author would like to say that she's sorry for confusing you with the following statement:  
  
Author: It's good for you that your glad that it's good for you that I'm glad that your glad that it's good for you and that your glad that I'm glad that it's good for you that it's good for you that it's good for your that I'm glad that your glad that it's good for you that it's good for you  
  
Sango continued: And she humbly begs your forgiveness.  
  
Author: *calls from off stage* I DIDN'T SAY I WOULD HUMBELY APPOLIGZE!  
  
Sango: *yells back* IT SOUNDS BETTER THAT WAY!  
  
Author: *yells back* WHATEVER!  
  
*sounds of InuYasha yelling out random attacks while Wildmage just blocks comes from offstage*  
  
Sango: *sigh* Why do we even bother?  
  
Miroku: *Shakes His head* I have no idea.  
  
Kagome: *looking off stage* Do you think they'll get hurt?  
  
Miroku: Which one? InuYasha doesn't stand a chance!  
  
*Off stage* I HEARD THAT MONK!  
  
Shippou: *laughs nervously* Any who just read and review please! 


	9. Big imagination brings big problems

Disclaimer: What's this? Can it be?! SOME ONE ACTUALLY OWNS INUYASHA!  
  
InuYasha: Yeah and it ain't you!  
  
Author: I know!  
  
Miroku: So my lovely goddess how has your life been?  
  
*Everyone looks at Miroku weirdly except for wildmage*  
  
Kagome: Ummmm.Mage. What's going on?  
  
Author: Oh nothing. He just wants me to put him and Sango in the same room or next to each other in the castle.  
  
Sango: WHAT?!  
  
Miroku: *looks all innocent*  
  
Sango: *Has a twitch in eye*  
  
Author: *has a huge grin on her face. Can't wait to see the fight*  
  
Shippou: ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
Author: *Shouts as screen fades to black* What? NOOOO!!!!!!  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
"Umm Miroku why is everyone staring at us at getting out of our way?" asked Kagome. They where halfway through the city and the girls still had no idea where they were going.  
  
"Because you two lovely ladies are traveling with us."  
  
"Miroku."  
  
"Yes La.Sango?"  
  
"Get your hand off me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Now you're starting to sound like Shippou."  
  
"Why?"  
  
*Thud*  
  
"Yes Sango."  
  
"Humph."  
  
Kagome looked back at the two and rolled her eyes. ~ I can't wait to get out of here. ~ She looked up at InuYasha who was in the lead. ~ Stupid Dog- Boy ~  
  
Up in the front InuYasha was thinking something along the same line. ~ Stupid girl. ~ he thought ~ I can't wait to get them out off here ~  
  
They rode towards the castle with the front half in silence and the back half talking with the occasional thud. By the time they had gotten to the castle Miroku had roughly 15 bruises.  
  
"Why are we at the castle dog-boy?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"My name is InuYasha, wench, use it!"  
  
"Not until you use my name Dog-Boy."  
  
"Break it up you two!" Yelled Sango.  
  
"Thank you dear Sango." Miroku said getting a glare from her. "They where giving me a headache."  
  
"And I'm sure you don't have one already." Said Shippou as he jumped over to Kagome's lap.  
  
"That still doesn't answer my question. Why are we at the castle?"  
  
"Because you are in the presence of royalty." Said a near by guard. Both the girls looked at Miroku with astounded faces.  
  
"Miroku. We didn't know!" Kagome said.  
  
"wow!" Shippou said.  
  
"OH NO! I WAS HITTING A PRINCE THE WHOLE TIME!" Sango cried out.  
  
InuYasha rolled his eyes. ~ This'll be the shock of a lifetime ~  
  
"I'm touched that you would think that ladies but I am not the royalty. I am just the humble friend of such greatness."  
  
"Well then who?" Asked Shippou.  
  
"Hmmmm Maybe One of those people over there." Suggested Kagome.  
  
"Umm. I don't think so you guys." Sango said looking over at InuYasha who nodded his head.  
  
"Well Then who?" Shippou said again.  
  
Kagome looked over at InuYasha who had a huge grin on his face. "Oh no." She said shaking her head with a terrified look on her face. ~ He can't be the prince. ~ She thought ~ Mother what have you gotten me into?! Oh I don't feel so good ~ Little did she know her magic was being tested.  
  
"What wench? Didn't think you've been insulting a prince this whole time did ya?"  
  
"Oh no. Oh no no no." She said as her mind came up with all the bad things he could do to her because of what she had done.  
  
"Prince leave her alone. She has a really big imagination. She's probably thinking you'll torture her." Said Sango. But Kagome didn't hear.  
  
"She should. After all it's a crime to insult the prince." InuYasha said loving the fact that Kagome had a horrified look on her face.  
  
"Umm.. Sango could you catch me?" And with that Kagome fainted and fell off Nightfire.  
  
"KAGOME!" Yelled Shippou and Sango. Shippou jumped down from Nightfire and started sobbing into Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome wake up. Please wake up!"  
  
"Some one get a doctor" Miroku yelled as he jumped off his horse to go help Sango with Kagome.  
  
Meanwhile InuYasha was looking at Kagome with a look of terror on his face. ~ What have I done? ~  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Fluffy: I have knocked out everyone except for the author.  
  
Author: Why? And you forgot Shippou and Rin.  
  
Fluffy: Because they where giving me a headache and I will not harm the children.  
  
Author: Any way. Sorry this one was so short and late.  
  
Fluffy: Why was it late?  
  
Author: Because My computer broke and I wanted to update my brand new story first.  
  
Fluffy: And why was it short?  
  
Author: Because I thought it would be good to end it there.  
  
Fluffy: then you have nothing to apoligize for.  
  
Author: I think it's time to teach you some manners. Shippou!  
  
Shippou: Yeah?  
  
Author: Cover for me! I gotta teach Fluffy some manners!  
  
Shippou: OK! *watches Fluffy and Wildmage walk off stage*  
  
Rin: Can I help?  
  
Shippou: SURE!  
  
Rin: Um Read and Review!  
  
Shippou: Yep Yep! 


	10. Meetings and Invitations

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!  
  
Fluffy: *looking at the still unconscious people*  
  
Author: Maybe you hit them too hard.  
  
Fluffy: *blinks at wildmage*  
  
Author: *blinks back*  
  
Rin: What's going on Sesshoumaru-sama?  
  
Fluffy: Wildmage said that if I have nothing nice to say I shouldn't say anything at all so there for I am staying quiet.  
  
Shippou: wait wait wait. Your actually listening to her?  
  
Fluffy: Unfortunately some humans aren't dumb. Wildmage is hanging a threat over my head.  
  
Shippou: Of what?  
  
Author: Never mind Shippou. On with the show!  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"Do you think she'll be ok?"  
  
"She should be fine she just over exerted herself."  
  
"Thank you healer"  
  
"Not a problem" ~ Who are the people talking? ~ Kagome thought as she started to open her eyes. ~ Man I have a major headache! ~  
  
"The wench is awake."  
  
"Shut up Dog-boy your voice is giving me an even worse headache." Kagome said as she sat up and looked around.  
  
She was in a large room that held two beds, a vanity, a large porch and some other stuff that was all very lavish. One bed, the one she was sitting in, had silk like sheets and was a canopy. The other was much smaller but still very nice looking. Miroku was standing near the foot of the bed, Sango next the her, Shippou on the bed with her, and "dog-boy" was sitting in a chair near a desk.  
  
"Watch what your saying wench. Remember I'm royalty."  
  
"Suck it up prince." Kagome said. She was in no mode to be polite to an ignoramus.  
  
"Now Kagome be nice. After all InuYasha did carry you in from the street." Sango said as she took her friend's temperature.  
  
"Yeah only 'cause I didn't think it was right for Miroku to grope her while she was unconscious." Said InuYasha to defend himself.  
  
"It doesn't matter. The fact is that you carried her in InuYasha"  
  
"Shut up Miroku."  
  
"KAGOME ARE YOU GONNA BE OK?!!!" Shippou yelled as he jumped into her lap with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Yes I am now no more yelling. I have a head ache."  
  
"You are a head ache."  
  
"Shove it dog-boy I'm in no mode to be nice. Sango can you show me to a bath, food, clean clothes, and some nice herbs to get ride of my pounding headache?" Kagome said as she started to get out of bed. She felt something on her butt and turned around to smack Miroku but Sango had already done it for him.  
  
"She just woke up Miroku show some maturity!"  
  
"I am very mature."  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
"I'm mature enough to know.."  
  
*Whack*  
  
"What was that for."  
  
"For having that look in your eye. Now come on Kagome I'll show you the way." And with that Sango, Shippou, and Kagome all left the room through a side door to the bathing room.  
  
"Maybe I'll go see if they need help." Miroku said as he walked towards the door. *Thud*  
  
"Stupid idiot." Said InuYasha as he pulled his unconscious friend out of the room.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"So the exterminators are girls." Said Naraku as he looked over his kingdom from his balcony.  
  
"This will be interesting. The Miko has power but I do not know how much. Her mind had to many barriers." He said out loud again to no one. "I think I'll meet them." With that he went to his desk.  
  
He called a servant as he took out a pen and wrote a message to the two girls.  
  
"You rang sire." Said the wolf demon as he bowed.  
  
"Yes. Take this note to the two demon exterminators and make sure I get a reply."  
  
"Yes sire."  
  
"Oh and Kouga."  
  
"Yes sire?"  
  
"Do try to avoid reading before they get it."  
  
"Yes sire." He said as he bowed then left the room.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"Nothing like a nice soothing cup of tea to relax the senses and sooth the mind." Kagome said as she took another sip of tea. She and Sango had already finished their bath and they both had to wear outfits provided by the castle because their other clothes where to dirty.  
  
Kagome had on yet another tunic but this one was a midnight blue. The shirt underneath was light blue as were her leggings. She had left her hair in a braid after the bath and it had dried into waves.  
  
Sango had on an already washed kimono of hers and she had let her hair down as well.  
  
Shippou was asleep on his own little bed and the girls where talking about what they were gonna do about the whole InuYasha being who they were looking for until they were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Coming." Kagome said as she got up and answered the door.  
  
"Pardon me ladies but I have a message for you." Kouga said as he bowed. When he looked up he almost instantly feel in love. ~ She's drop dead gorgeous! ~ he thought as he handed her the note.  
  
"Hope it's not from dog-boy or the pervert." Kagome said as she took it and opened it.  
  
~ A woman after my own heart ~ he though as he heard her say dog-boy and pervert. (A/N: lol poor poor Kouga.)  
  
"It's from the king!" Kagome said in shock. Sango tensed. She knew that the king was a killer and was worried about what he had to say. "He says he would like for us to join him, InuYasha, and Miroku for an informal dinner tonight as a thank you for saving dog-boy and per.I mean Miroku." She corrected herself as she saw the look Sango was sending her way.  
  
"The king requests a reply sent back." Kouga said without taking his eyes off of her.  
  
"Does he need it in writing?" Asked Kagome as she started to look around for something to write with.  
  
"No you can just tell me and I will tell him."  
  
"Oh ok. Well wadd'ya think Sango? Should we go?"  
  
"We have nothing to wear but this." Sango said as she waved to their clothing.  
  
"I'm sure the king will not mind. He said it will be an informal dinner." Kouga said.  
  
"Ok then tell him we'll go!" Sango said.  
  
"Thank you.umm what's your name?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"It's Kouga." He said as he kissed her hand.  
  
Kagome blushed as she said "Well umm thank you Kouga."  
  
"No problem my lady. I will take my leave now." And with that he turned and left glad that he got to kiss her hand.  
  
"Look like Kagome has a new admirer." Sango said as Kagome closed the door.  
  
"Oh shut up!" and a pillow in the face was what she got as a reply.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You know InuYasha I do thinks it's quiet amazing that with your great hearing you can't hear what I'm saying every time I say something to you." Naraku said to his nephew as Miroku tried to stop from laughing.  
  
"I just can't believe you would do this! She's a no body! How can you invite her to a dinner! An INFORMAL one at that!" (A/N: OK an informal for them is like being invited to a family dinner. It's only for close personal friends and family.)  
  
"This miko and her friend saved your life. There for they are not "no bodies" there for they WILL be invited to an informal dinner! You WILL show up and you WILL be dressed in PROPER Kyrrian outfit! Do I make myself clear!"  
  
"Yes uncle."  
  
"Yes your majesty."  
  
"Good now go clean up the both of you. They are ladies and probably do not like to be able to smell their dinner companions over the food." Naraku said as he dismissed the two of them.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"Stupid uncle." InuYasha said on his way to his room. On his way past the girls room he smelt Kouga. ~ What was that damn wolf doing here?! He better not have done anything or else. Wait a minute what do I care?! ~  
  
"Oh InuYasha!"'  
  
"What is it Kikyo?" InuYasha replied with a sigh.  
  
"I heard about your run in with those evil lighting brothers. I feel just awful!"  
  
"Whatever." He said as he kept walking. Just before he got to his room Kikyo stepped in front of him.  
  
"Now what." He sighed as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight. Just the two of us." She said sugestivly.  
  
"I can't. Uncles making me have an informal dinner with the two girls we brought home with us. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready." He said as he entered his room.  
  
Once he had closed the door he laughed. ~ The look on her face when she heard the words informal dinner and girls in the same sentence. Maybe this won't be so bad. After all, Uncle didn't say I had to be polite. ~ he thought as he went o his closet to change.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
InuYasha: *rubbing his head*  
  
Kagome: What happened?  
  
Shippou: Sesshoumaru knocked you out and you won't believe what happened!  
  
Sango: what?  
  
Shippou: Silly Wildmage got him to be polite. Well kinda!  
  
Everyone who was knocked out: WHAT?!  
  
*Author and Fluffy walk in*  
  
Author: Oh your all awake!  
  
Fluffy: *blinks*  
  
Author: *elbows Fluffy*  
  
Fluffy: *sigh* I am sorry for knocking you unconscious just to get you to be quiet.  
  
Everyone in the room besides Rin, Sesshoumaru, wildmage, and Shippou: *blink blink* ~ thinking: did he just say sorry? ~  
  
Author: good job! Now time for this train to hit the tracks! Read and review everyone! Thank you! 


	11. A Ghostly Visitor

Disclaimer: I DO own InuYasha!  
  
InuYasha: WHAT?! NO YOU DON'T!!!!  
  
Author: Yes I do. And you just confessed your love to Kagome after putting Kikyou to rest and giving Naraku all your Shikon Shards.  
  
InuYasha: NO I DIDN'T!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: She's being sarcastic.  
  
Shippou: Yeah you idiot.  
  
InuYasha: Shippou.  
  
Shippou: yeah?  
  
InuYasha: Not smart!  
  
Shippou: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
"And may I say you ladies look beautiful today."  
  
"Miroku if that hand doesn't move in less than 2 seconds I will be forced to move it for you."  
  
*Blink Blink*  
  
"Miroku."  
  
"You may move my hand to where ever you like Lady Sango."  
  
*WHAM!*  
  
It was dinner time and InuYasha was late. Like always. Naraku was sitting in the head chair at the front of the table, Miroku and sitting next to Sango (who was sitting to Naraku's left) and Kagome was sitting to Naraku's right with a seat open for InuYasha.  
  
Kagome and Sango where in their same clothes as before and Miroku was wearing monks robes. Naraku had on a black tunic with royal blue EVERY thing else.  
  
~ He must really like black ~ Kagome thought as she waited. All of a sudden the door slamed open and InuYasha walked in.  
  
"Yeah Yeah I know I'm late." He said as he sat down next to Kagome. "What are you stairing at wench?"  
  
"Nothing DOG-boy" Kagome said as she quickly closed her mouth and looked away. ~ He looks hot in that outfit. Wait wait wait what am I thinking!!! ~  
  
"Whatever WENCH."  
  
"Dog-boy" Kagome mumbled under breath.  
  
"Shall we begin?" Naraku asked as he rang the bell. Servants came out of no where and gave them their food.  
  
*pretend there's idle conversation here while they eat*  
  
"Shall we move out to the balcony?" said the *king* as he headed out.  
  
"Monk if that hand dosen't move."  
  
"You'll move it for me?" Miroku asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"I will tell Kagome what you told me."  
  
"What? That she's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."  
  
"No. That she would make a good queen for InuYasha."  
  
"Oh.." Miroku said as he slowly removed his hand.  
  
As everyone sat down Naraku asked where the girls were from.  
  
"We're from.ummmm" Kagome looked at Sango silently calling for backup.  
  
"We're from a small village in the next country."  
  
"then why would you travel all the way out here? InuYasha and the mo.Miroku did not tell me." ~ I must be polite as long as I'm the king. At least around them.~  
  
"Some of my family used to live in this city and they had told me it was beautiful. It was my 15th birthday so Sango and I decided to go explore."  
  
"What is your surname. I have met many of the subjects and I may have known them."  
  
"Ummmm.We don't have ones. Once girls in our village reach a certain name they don't have a surname until they are married. It's a strange custom but it's tradition."  
  
"I see."  
  
"So Sango. You have no surname?"  
  
"Yes I do not have a surname and before you ask NO I do not want yours."  
  
"Lady Sango you know me to well."  
  
"And your hand is getting to know me TO WELL!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY REMOVE THAT HAND!!!!!"  
  
~ That night (A/N: I know I'm kinda skipping around but I needed to put that in) ~  
  
"Stupid wench" InuYasha mumbled as he changed into his night clothes, basically boxer shorts and a tang-top(A/N: I know once again time inconsistency. *looks at drooling girl fans* But heck some people seem to like it lol).  
  
"Thinking she's so high and mighty because she won the stupid argument and got my stupid jack-ass of an uncle on her side."  
  
~*~* You know you really should listen to your perverted friend and respect women. Especially this one. *~*~ Said a ghastly figure.  
  
"You know if you hadn't killed yourself I wouldn't have to put up with your *other worldly* advice." InuYasha said like he knew who was talking.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
Author: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAAHAHAHHAAHHA CLIFFY!!!!! Lol Actually if you look around you'll be able to tell who it is. It's really easy.  
  
InuYasha: Why the hell would I talk to a ghost?  
  
Author: It's called a *paranormal phenomenon*. Shakespeare used it and so will I!  
  
Kagome: Let me guess you just got finished with a Shakespearean play.  
  
Author: Julius Caesar.  
  
Miroku: Ahh that makes sense.  
  
Author: Anywho I hope you liked. Sorry it's so short. I'm in the midst of a writers block and it's kinda heavy.  
  
Fluffy-sama: Must I still be polite?  
  
Author: Yes.  
  
Fluffy-sama: Then I have nothing to say.  
  
Author: Good. Now for the rest of you readers, Please read and review. If not I will be forced to resort to plan be.  
  
Kagome: And that would be?  
  
Author: Something to do with Fluffy. *grins evily*  
  
Fluffy-sama: My name is NOT fluffy and this Sesshoumaru did not agree to anything. 


End file.
